An entry door for a recreational vehicle (RV) typically is positioned in a wall of the RV at a height above the ground on which the RV may be parked. Steps may be provided between the entry door and the ground to facilitate a user's ingress to and egress from the vehicle. A grab handle may be provided for a user to hold while climbing or descending the steps. The grab handle may be attached to a bracket that, in turn, is attached to the wall of the RV adjacent the door.
The wall structure typically is reinforced about the opening therein. For example, the wall structure about a door opening may be reinforced with a door frame including jambs to which hinges and a lock supporting and securing the door may be attachment. The adjacent wall structure, however, including the wall structure to which such a grab handle might be attached, typically is not reinforced. As such, the adjacent wall structure might not be sturdy enough to secure the handle bracket thereto without failure of the wall in the event a user places a substantial load on the handle. As such, the wall structure may need to be reinforced internally and/or backing plates may need to be provided on the inner wall surface to preclude the bracket from being pulled out of the wall. Provision of internal wall reinforcement, however, can be complicated and expensive. Provision of backing plates can be both costly and unsightly.